


Coarse

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character, scruffy Fjord goes down on Caduceus and that’s it, trans Caduceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: “Huh,” Caduceus says thoughtfully, pausing in the act of lacing his boots to watch him.“Hm?” Fjord hums distantly, his eyes still fixed on his reflection as he tilts his head to drag the blade along the underside of his jaw.Caduceus finishes tying his boot before moving to stand behind him, resting his hands on Fjord’s shoulders and waiting for him to pause to clean the razor before lowering his head so he can nuzzle his cheek against Fjord’s. He hums appreciatively at the rough scrape of unshaven stubble across his skin.“I think you’d look nice with a beard.”





	Coarse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, fjorclay server, for this idea

* * *

Caduceus doesn’t mean anything by the comment when he says it. Not really.

He’s in the middle of getting ready for the day when he catches Fjord—who has gone from sleeping under the stars in the tower to sharing Caduceus’ bed with the recent developments in their relationship—carefully pulling a straight razor across his jaw in the reflection of the small pool of water at the shrine Caduceus had set up for him.

“Huh,” Caduceus says thoughtfully, pausing in the act of lacing his boots to watch him.

“Hm?” Fjord hums distantly, his eyes still fixed on his reflection as he tilts his head to drag the blade along the underside of his jaw.

Caduceus finishes tying his boot before moving to stand behind him, resting his hands on Fjord’s shoulders and waiting for him to pause to clean the razor before lowering his head so he can nuzzle his cheek against Fjord’s. He hums appreciatively at the rough scrape of unshaven stubble across his skin.

“I think you’d look nice with a beard,” he says. He kisses Fjord’s cheek and returns to getting dressed. It’s not until he again hears the continued scrape of the blade over Fjord’s skin that he realizes he’d been silent for a full minute before continuing.

He forgets making the comment almost as soon as he said it. Not that it was a lie, he thinks Fjord always looks handsome. There was something about the dark shadow of stubble on his chin that made him look particularly rugged, though, and Caduceus may have a little bit of a type.

They’re away from the house for the next few days doing reconnaissance work for Essek, and when they finally get back to the house again, Caduceus is half asleep before he’s even changed out of his armor. When Fjord climbs into bed with him, his arms automatically curl around him protectively and he kisses the crown of his head before dropping off to sleep. 

He’s not sure what time it is when he wakes up—he rarely knows what time it is in Rosohna outside of Caleb’s occasionally unprompted updates. His body wakes him, fully rested and pleasantly drowsy, comfortably warm with Fjord pressed against his chest. He smiles contentedly and props himself up just enough to kiss Fjord’s temple, then his cheek. He blinks his eyes open in surprise at the feeling of prickly stubble against his lips.

The initial shock wears off quickly and he rubs his cheek against Fjord’s, savoring the coarse stubble on his skin.

“You didn’t shave,” he murmurs when he feels Fjord stir with a soft, sleepy groan.

“Took you long enough to notice,” Fjord mutters, his voice heavy with sleep. “I stopped three days ago. I thought you would have said something, perceptive as you are.”

There’s the slightest hint of petulance in his voice and Caduceus chuckles and runs his hand over his jaw, rough under his fingers.

“In my defense,” he cajoles, bumping his nose against Fjord’s and smiling when the tight set of his jaw softens, “we’ve been a little busy the last few days. When was the last time I got to kiss you?”

Fjord makes a sound of reluctant assent, and when Caduceus kisses him he responds easily, his lips warm and pliant. He rolls over to face Caduceus, his arm curling around his waist so he can slide his hand up the back of his loose shirt, his fingers splaying flat across his spine.

“So, what do you think?” he murmurs, pushing his face into Caduceus’ fingers so they rub across his jaw.

“You’re really embodying the rough and tumble sea captain persona,” Caduceus replies.

“Mm, well then it’s good we’re in a landlocked city hundreds of miles from the ocean.”

Caduceus laughs and Fjord takes the opportunity to bury his face in the side of his neck. The blunt points of his tusks catch on Caduceus’ skin as he mouths lazily at his throat, the scratch of his beard scraping the sensitive skin. He cups the back of Fjord’s head to hold him close, eyes sliding shut as he hums happily.

“Tickles,” he murmurs. He bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back with a sigh as Fjord presses closer with a soft, eager sort of groan, one thigh slipping between Caduceus’ to rub against his groin.

“Hello,” Caduceus chuckles at the feeling of Fjord’s erection on his hip. 

“I want you,” Fjord breathes into his neck, his fingernails biting gently into his back as he squeezes him tighter against him.

It’s something new to Caduceus, sex. His entire relationship with Fjord has been full of new things, new feelings and experiences and sensations. While he’s never been _ opposed _ to sex, it has also never been something he felt a particularly strong urge to do. But he enjoys sex with Fjord. Sex with Fjord is fun and feels good. More importantly it makes _ Fjord _ feel good, and Caduceus has found he enjoys the way Fjord flushes all the way down his chest, how he presses his face into Caduceus’ shoulder when he comes inside him with a shuddering groan, the tender way he combs his fingers through Caduceus’ hair when he takes him in his mouth.

And Fjord has been exceedingly patient and understanding at every turn, from waiting for Caduceus’ cue for everything from holding hands to spending so long preparing Caduceus with his fingers and tongue the first time they’d bedded down together that by the time Fjord finally sunk into him it had barely taken thirty seconds before Caduceus was coming with a tremulous sigh. He’d felt so weak and shaky afterwards that he could barely stand, and Fjord had showered him with care and affection until they fell asleep together.

Fjord’s thigh grinds gently into him through his clothes and Caduceus lets out a content hum at the friction. He can feel the growing wetness between his legs, the slow unfolding of heat in his belly as Fjord sucks and licks at his neck. The scruff of his beard rasps over his skin and leaves him shivering pleasantly.

“That’s nice,” he sighs, trying not to squirm when Fjord’s thigh presses more firmly between his legs.

“Do you want to keep going?” Fjord murmurs. He nips at his earlobe and slides his hand down to grip Caduceus’ rear so he can rub his thigh over his through his clothes again. 

“Mm, yeah,” Caduceus nods. Fjord kisses him hungrily and he smiles at the rough scratch of stubble.

“You’re all pink,” Fjord says when he pulls away again, grinning and nodding to Caduceus’ neck where his skin has been rubbed tender. “It’s cute.”

“I’m sensitive,” Caduceus replies, grimacing and pulling away with a huff of faux annoyance when Fjord nuzzles his cheek with his jaw.

“Are you that sensitive everywhere?” he says, his hand sliding between them to slip under Caduceus’ clothes and brush along the inside of his thighs.

“As if you don’t already know.”

“Doesn’t hurt to check and make sure.”

Caduceus’ legs tense automatically around Fjord’s thigh as his fingers slip teasingly between the folds of slick skin.

“Gods, you’re soaked,” Fjord groans. He rubs his fingertips over Caduceus’ clit before sliding them through the gathering slick, stroking gently. 

“You’re so warm,” he breathes, pressing and rubbing his fingers back and forth, his thumb brushing lightly over the hood of Caduceus’ clit as he does.

He pushes two inside of him easily and swears under his breath as Caduceus whines and clenches down around him. His fingers are so thick inside of him, making heat pulse across his groin. His erection digs into Caduceus’ stomach when he rocks his hips forward and kisses sloppily at his jaw.

“I want to taste you,” he murmurs, his fingers thrusting lazily into Caduceus while his thumb teases over his clit. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Caduceus replies, nodding eagerly. He makes a displeased noise when Fjord slips his fingers free, though he soothes him with a kiss before disappearing under the sheets. 

Caduceus turns onto his back, an anticipatory shiver running up his spine as Fjord tugs his nightclothes down and off his legs. He can see the shape of him under the blankets and lifts the edge to peer underneath. Fjord grins up at him and eases his thighs apart, Caduceus giving in to the pressure readily. His toes curl and he squirms when Fjord nuzzles the inside of his thigh with his cheek and jaw, the coarse hair making the skin flush bright pink under his thin fur. His breath is hot on his slick skin and Caduceus bears his hips down impatiently. 

Fjord lets out a hum of laughter but he doesn’t tease him any further, not hesitating to hook his arms under Caduceus’ thighs to tug him a few inches down the bed towards him and press his face between his legs with a groan. Caduceus drops the blanket back over his head to he can thread both hands in Fjord’s hair, arching his back and releasing a long, low moan, his thighs quaking.

Fjord licks eagerly between the sensitive folds of skin, his tongue dragging firmly up from his perineum to his clit, teasing gently at the spot before repeating the motion. The rough scratch of stubble on his thighs brings goosebumps to Caduceus’ skin and his legs curl around Fjord’s chest, his heels digging into his back.

Caduceus gasps and bites hard on his bottom lip to stifle a groan when Fjord pushes two fingers inside him again, mouthing softly at his clit as his fingers curl and thrust into him. Caduceus rocks his hips up needily, his head tipping back and his whole body shivering when Fjord sucks on his clit. He licks over it with broad, slow strokes, his fingers crooking and seeking the spots inside Caduceus that he knows will leave him a whimpering mess. The wet, lewd sound of Fjord’s mouth on him makes him flush dark and pleased.

There’s no rush to Fjord’s movements despite the fact that Caduceus knows he must be painfully hard by now. He’s eager and attentive but seems content to work Caduceus up gradually. Caduceus, of course, has no qualms with enjoy the slow build of heat inside him, the occasionally throb of pleasure when Fjord moves just right, slick fluid dripping over his fingers and chin. His insides feel molten and heavy, the heat almost sluggish in the way it billows and licks across his nerves.

“Almost there,” he breathes shakily after what feels like hours of the steady swell of heat, his hands petting over Fjord’s hair and temple. He shifts the blankets aside, suddenly needing to see Fjord, and exhales hard at the sight of him staring back from between his legs, his yellow eyes hooded and intent. Caduceus brushes his disheveled hair back off his face and runs his fingers over his jaw and cheeks to feel the coarse stubble. Fjord hums and leans into the touch. 

His tongue pushes in alongside his fingers as his thumb rolls over Caduceus’ clit and Caduceus’ thighs tighten around his head as he comes with a quiet groan, the slow roll of pleasure tumbling through him all the way down to his toes. There’s a rush of wet heat between his legs and he feels the rumble of Fjord’s groan against his skin as he licks him through it. He shivers after a few seconds and pets his hands over Fjord’s face, coaxing him up from where he’s still lapping gently at him like he can’t get enough of the taste.

He lifts his face finally as Caduceus’ legs fall open, relaxed, onto the bed. Fjord smiles affectionately up at him, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and bruised dark, slick and spit and come coating the lower half of his face and tangled in his beard. He looks nothing short of debauched.

“Come up here,” Caduceus mumbles, tugging at his shoulders. “I want to kiss you.”

Fjord grins, wiping the back of his hand over his chin as he crawls up to bed and settles on top of him. He gives into the pressure on the back of his head easily, slotting his lips with Caduceus’ to kiss him, warm and languid.

Caduceus sighs and slips his other hand down between them to palm at Fjord’s erection. Fjord exhales hot against his lips, groaning quietly, and Caduceus pushes at the waistband of Fjord’s small clothes to try and slide them down his hips.

“Are you sure?” Fjord murmurs. 

Caduceus hums and nods and Fjord lifts his hips so Caduceus and shift the fabric down around his thighs. His wraps his fingers around Fjord again, canting his hips up to rub the head of his erection over the slick, swollen folds of tender skin.

Fjord sighs, eyelids fluttering shut, and Caduceus urges him down with a hand on the small of his back. Fjord sinks into him in a single, smooth motion and Caduceus shudders pleasantly, clenching down around him. Fjord groans and fucks him with deep, deliberate thrusts, rocking his hips back and pushing Caduceus’ thighs further apart so he can hit a certain spot that makes Caduceus squirm and whine at that almost-too-much feeling. 

He wraps his arms around Fjord’s shoulders, tilting his head back so Fjord can nose at his jaw and suck marks over his neck. He thinks he could stay here all morning, enjoying this lazy sort of lovemaking, but he can tell Fjord is close by the erratic sound of his breathing, the unsteady jerk of his hips. So he encourages him gently with quiet hums of pleasure and soft declarations of love, Fjord kissing him sloppily when he comes inside of him with a grunt and a pulse of warmth that spills out around him.

Fjord slips out of him but stays close, kissing him with a needy whine and pressing himself against Caduceus like he can’t be near enough to him.

“Love you,” Fjord breathes, kissing along his jaw. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Caduceus replies with a smile. “Wonderful. I love you.”

Fjord kisses him again, his tongue dipping into his mouth as he does, and Caduceus can taste himself on his lips. Fjord pushes himself up onto elbows and lifts Caduceus’ shirt so he can begin kissing his way down his neck and collarbone, inching down the bed to continue kissing over his scarred chest and lean stomach. He pauses to rub his cheek over Caduceus’ navel, grinning when he shivers and makes a weak sound of protest.

He settles between Caduceus’ legs again, licking the inside of his thigh clean before lapping carefully at the gush of fluid dripping out of him. Caduceus quivers and Fjord soothes him with a kiss to his thigh.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he says reluctantly. He nuzzles the inside of Caduceus’ thigh, eyes sliding shut with a quiet sigh. 

Caduceus combs his fingers slowly through his dark hair, a sleepy sort of smile turning up Fjord’s lips as he does.

“I adore you,” Caduceus says fondly, sliding his hand down Fjord’s cheek to cup his jaw. 

He sees Fjord flush across his cheeks and duck his head and it makes his chest ache. Even before the shift in their relationship Fjord had acted as if he was undeserving of the care and attention Caduceus offered him, seemed so unused to gentle affection that Caduceus wants to pour every ounce of love he has into him until he’s brimming with it. Fjord makes him so indescribably happy he thinks that his very skin might glow with it, as warm and golden as the myriad of lights spanning across the tree canopy above them.

Fjord looks up at him with a shy, tentative smile and Caduceus brushes his thumb over the line of his cheekbone with a wide smile in return. Fjord shifts and looks down at the insides of Caduceus’ thighs, making a considering noise.

“What?” Caduceus says, returning to carding his fingers through Fjord’s hair.

“You are _ very _ sensitive here as well,” Fjord says, nodding to the skin rubbed raw pink from the scrape of his beard.

Caduceus chuckles and tugs him back up to bed, rolling them both over and swallowing Fjord’s own bright laugh in a kiss. 


End file.
